


Kpop Short stores and drabbles

by Sailor_Saccharin



Category: Block B, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kpop Olymfics, Multi, NSFW, Romance, Smut, Threesomes, kpop, kpopidols - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin
Summary: Many idols, all reader inserts.





	1. Bath time (Jaehyun x reader nsfw)

“Yoon oh…” The breath that escapes your lungs makes him chuckle, he’s amused that you’ve managed to almost fall asleep in your own tub. You glare at him, burning lasers through his skin: he stands in the door frame arms crossed. Smirking. 

 

When you make room in the tub for him he slips behind you, sighing at how nice the water feels. The unexpectedness of his presence slightly frightened you, but you weren’t totally out of the loop that he was coming. He did call to let you know that he was on the way over but that was almost an hour ago. With his lateness, you decided to slip into a bath of a lavender smelling bath bomb and Epsom salt with the addition of vanilla scented candles placed on the counter so that you could alleviate some of the stress from work. 

 

“Next time you come over can you let me know when you’re actually in my apartment?” You nag but he says nothing, instead choosing to wrap his arms around you and pull you closer. The water swooshes around every time he moves to touch the softness of your skin. He notes the smells of the room, his favorite thing: Lavender and your favorite: Vanilla. 

 

“You gave me a key.” Is his only defense, although it isn’t a very good one you let it slide. Even though he managed to scare the daylights out of you – living up to his nickname, Casper− you’ve missed him a lot. You note the way his abs press into your back, the firmness on the skin causing a whirlwind of emotions to fly through your being. You want to kiss him, touch his body, but the bath tub isn’t a place to reunite intimately. At least, you thought that, Jaehyun seems to have other plans in mind.

 

“Hey to you too.” You grumble, swatting at his hands that attempt to busy themselves with your breast. He watches how the bubbles bath suds and crumbs of the bomb stick to your skin like glue. It’s as if you’re trying to turn him on, play with him, get him hard up for you. If is that’s your plan then it’s working.   
Pressing his lips to the back of your neck, he savors the way you gasp and fidget against him. “Hey sorry. Better?” You want to tell him no, it’s not better but you’re cut off the flick of your nipple.

He groans at the sound that escapes your lips. Jaehyun wants to the play but you gently remind him that you can get reacquainted in the bedroom late on. He’s inpatient though, he’s always been. It’s something you work with him on when you tie his wrist and ankles to the bed and watch him thrash around trying to fuck into you while you ride him into submission. 

 

“Yoonie please.” But begging has always been a kink of his as much as being tied up and being marked, especially when they’re coming from you. He latches his mouth to back on your neck, letting his hands play with your breast, squeezing and pinching the skin before fondling it with deft hands and hot needy desire.   
He wants you, you can feel it against your back, the way he stands at attention.   
With the way things are going you may just let him have you.


	2. Competition (Kihyun x reader x Wonho Nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw
> 
> Warnings: FMM, Issa a lil bisexual, polygamy, double penetration slapping, choking, dirty talk  
> A/N: Why did you kill me? Are you going to buy my casket because this is your fault? RIP to me. Anyways I hope you enjoy, much love and thanks for reading!

It’s not as if they didn’t warn you, tell you about it in a song. Their possessiveness, desperation, neediness all written between the lines of their most recent hit. It should have been obvious but you try to ignore conflict in your life, it makes it easier for you.

 

“Stop talking to me about other people.” The line now rung clearly in your head. Did Wonho perhaps mean Kihyun? Were you too blinded by the perfection of this arrangement to notice the conflict brewing like hot coffee on at six am Monday morning. 

 

“A little, jealousy, the way you look at someone other than me.” Was Kihyun referencing the way you accidently slipped up and told him you’d love to run your tongue down Wonho’s abs? A drunken mistake that happened almost a year ago, that Kihyun can’t seem to let go of for the life of him. Besides it’s not as if he wasn’t there when you let Wonho know you wanted to sit on Kihyun’s ‘pretty’ face. 

Every line from the song wraps around your brain trying to rationalize jealousy as it slowly fades from your mind, erased by every pinch, lick, or kiss these devilish men provide. You’re dumbfounded, confused as how to you ended up with your legs spread for two males whose eyes pierce your body like draggers; Daring the other to make the first move beyond kissing you and your stomach, your neck, your lips. 

Honestly, you thought this arrangement would work, dating both men. It was working though, or at least you thought. 

Although you enjoyed it, you weren’t sure how to navigate something so abnormal, something so polyamorous, something so taboo. Waking up to two men, arms wrapped around you, one face nuzzled into your neck, the other buried in your chest, was indeed weird but comforting.

Arguments over who forgot to wash dishes; meals where the show is watching Kihyun lecture Wonho on how to chew food; or moments where Wonho tries to convince Kihyun to eat some more because he’s too skinny. 

These the things you took solace in despite societies view on your little arrangement. These were the little things that made the three of you feel like a family.

And who wouldn’t enjoy plenty of cuddle time with Wonho, who’s nothing but a big teddy bear and Kihyun, who acts if snuggling with you is such a chore but does it anyways. 

Still you thought everything was fine until the two of them got over it in the group chat over who you loved more. That made things awkward around the house; Wonho would start stealing you away from the kitchen while Kihyun prepped dinner (which you usually helped with). Kihyun would snatch you during Wonho’s gym time as revenge. Things were getting out of hand, no longer able to maintain the synchronization that was so wonderfully established. 

Then came Jealousy, the final straw.

You could feel the tension in the air. They wouldn’t talk to each other let alone be in the same room. Instead of sleeping together like always, one of them would take the couch, the other the bed, leaving you distraught on who to sleep with. 

“This needs to stop.” Words spoken through moans are barely heard as both men envelope a nipple into their mouths. Kihyun has always been more attentive practicing slow licks and forceful sucks that leave your head spinning. While Wonho is careless if it means it draws the most pleasure from you, “You know I can’t choose between the both of you.” Your breath hitches when you feel Wonho pull your nipple with his teeth. 

“We won’t make you choose who you love more just tell us which one of us fucks you better.” Wonho growls pushing on your back.

They work fast, undressing each other before tearing at whatever clothing is left on your body. Kihyun rubs at your clit, drawing circles on the sensitive bud while Wonho wets his fingers before jutting two into you. The feeling leaves you dizzy, squirming, uncomfortably struck with pleasure. You don’t know who’s name to call, who’s hair to pull, where to focus your attention. It’s disorienting.

Kihyun’s name leaves you lips first as he switches to using his tongue, running it down the length of your clit, wetting Wonho’s fingers further in the process. You can feel the aggravation radiating off Wonho who doesn’t like to be outdone. His tongue is soon on your cunt, occasionally running across Kihyun’s own while licking your labia in long straight lines. 

“Oh, my fuck.” Your voice is distorted by the pleasure caught in your throat. The feeling of two tongues working you makes you dizzy. Kihyun grunts when he feels Wonho’s hands around his length tugging at him with a purpose. He figures that if he can finish Kihyun off then there won’t be much competition.   
“Hyung…” the breathiness of Kihyun’s voice has you coming against someone’s tongue. Who’s? You’re not all too sure. Wonho leaves your clit with a kiss before sitting back on his knees. 

“You’re so needy Kihyunnie.” Wonho teases, pumping Kihyun’s cock faster. His lips kiss at Kihyun’s neck, tongue running down into that spot he knows is Kihyun’s weakness. You watch as Kihyun bucks his hips into Wonho’s hand and it makes you antsy enough to want to join in the fun. You position yourself on your knees, running your tongue over the tip of Kihyun’s dick before taking it in your mouth, sucking him in tandem with Wonho’s motions. 

“Hyung…noona.” he moans, leaning into to press his lips against Wonho’s, who forces his tongue into Kihyun’s mouth. Meanwhile you fight Wonho for the right to cup at Kihyun’s balls. 

In an act of revenge, you alternate between sucking off Wonho and Kihyun. Wonho’s hands shake, losing their grip on Kihyun’s length to force your head down. Kihyun, jealously leans in to run his tongue along the shape of Wonho’s balls, sucking at them to make him shake. 

Every time Wonho touches you though, you shift back to Kihyun sucking him while making the loudest sounds possible. Eventually Wonho manages to get his fingers into you, scissoring your cunt as if he’s on a mission. 

“I know I told about messing with our Kihyun like that Hoseokie.” You lecture him with your mouth wrapped around his cock, raking your nails down his thigh. He growls something unintelligible, relinquishing his grip on Kihyun who’s melting in a puddle of ecstasy from the taste of his Hyung on his tongue.

“Are you okay baby boy?” you ask, leaving Wonho’s cock with a pop. 

You take Kihyun in your hand, running a finger down his length. Kihyun nods his head yes as he lays against a pillow. Wonho watches with Jealousy as you lower yourself down on the other male’s length. The moan the both of you share has Wonho cupping his balls and thrusting into his own palm. He feel as if he may come just from watching you throw you head back from pleasure, arching your back with every movement you make, seeing Kihyun’s hand grip at your waist as if he’s confirming your reality.   
It’s disgusting how much he gets off too it, it’s shameful as fast he grabs a condom and slides it on when you tell him to hurry and join in, and despicable how quick he is to cover himself with lube and ease himself to you.

A decision you instantly regret as you’ve forgotten how much girthier Wonho is than Kihyun. When Kihyun hears your sounds of pain, he pulls you down to him, kissing your face and stroking your hair telling you it’s going to be okay.

“It’s been a while time since you took us both the like this Princess.” Kihyun breathes. The feeling of you being stretched and Wonho’s length running against his through the thin layer of skin that separates your ass and cunt has him a little on edge. 

“You’re right Kihyunnie.” Wonho agrees through clinched teeth when he bottoms out, “I’m sorry if I hurt you baby. You’re such a good girl for taking me like this.” You can only nod, tears pressing against your eyes threatening to fall as kihyun kisses the pain away. 

“Y-You can move now. I’m ready.” Another regret because the both of them fucking up into you has you seeing constellations, milky ways, planets you didn’t even know existed. 

It’s delicious, sinful, raw white-hot pleasure and it has you throwing your head back as one hand on your waist belongs to kihyun the other to Wonho, “Who fucks you better Princess?” Kihyun ask, a hand playing with your swollen nipples. You can’t form enough syntax to give him a clear answer. 

“You like this dick more hmm? You don’t have to lie to Kihyunnie baby girl, I’ll fuck you better than he ever will.” Wonho’s tongue dances on the back of your neck making you shiver with his ever thrust, every lick, every slap of your ass.   
Kihyun wraps a hand around your throat, slapping you when you when you close your eyes and attempt to hide your moaning, “Is that why you’ve been fucking me in secret Noona? Hiding how good I make you feel from my Hyung? It’s okay baby girl you like the way I stretch that tight little pussy out, how I make you come around my dick.” Kihyun kisses your cheek, fucking into you faster, deeper. 

“Fucking Kihyunnie in secret huh? I’m ashamed of you baby girl.” Wonho can feel his end approaching, triggered by envy and jealousy. He doesn’t realize how close the two of you are to coming as well. 

“It’s not like that oppa. It was only a few times, he tempted me…” Kihyun rubs at your clit as you try to explain yourself. It’s over for you, you come with a scream into Kihyun’s throat as he tongues kisses you. 

“Baby girl you−fuck, I’m about to come−you know our rules. We don’t do that.” You sob as both males fuck you through your orgasm, pushing you into another and then into over sensitivity as it doesn’t stop. Kihyun comes first, pulling out of to recover energy as he lets Wonho have you. 

Wonho is ruthless, angered by your betrayal. It’s not really betrayal though, as you’ve fucked him in private once or twice during a drunken night. He fucks into with the hurt of a man who’s just found out his girlfriend was cheating on him, loving another man under the rouse that she loved him too. Then he explodes into pieces, whining your name loud enough, to wake Kihyun who’s drifted off into a world of exhaustion back up. 

“You’re so loud Hyung.” Kihyun complains as you collapse on top of him. His arms wrap around you, as do Wonho’s when he’s discarded his condom. You snuggle into them, legs shaking, hurting but in the best of ways. 

“I love you Kihyun. I love you Hoseok.” Hoseok whispers it back, clinging to you, layers kisses on the back of your neck. Kihyun doesn’t say anything because he’s asleep but he doesn’t need to. You know how he feels. You’re almost fast asleep too when Wonho ask you a question:

“So, who was better?”


	3. Cotemporary (Zico x reader nsfw)

“Baby?“ You say, voice littered evidence of sleep, something most people would be doing around 2am in the morning. Not Woo Jiho though, it was normal for him to get back this late or at least stay at a hotel as to not disturb you. You didn’t mind much though, not anymore at least.

 

"Yeah? Sorry didn’t mean to wake you.” He apologizes, taking off his slides. The statement wasn’t entirely true though. He knew how light of a sleeper you were, even the sound of a cotton dropping would spook you out of sleep. If his concern truthfully lies in making sure you weren’t distrusted by his presence, he would have slept on the pull-out couch in the living room. 

Siting up to watch as him, you take in the features that you’ve missed: the plumpness of his lips, the tattoo that cover’s his chest, the softness of his eyes. It’s been days since you’ve seen him as sometimes he gets so caught up with studio work he forgets to come back to you. 

“Oh Jiho, I’ve missed you so much.” Your voice is gentle, laced with the equity of sleep but none the less you crawled over to his lap so you can admire his face. His hands grip at your waist as he peppered your neck with kisses. The feeling of his lips shoots jubilation through your veins. 

“I’ve missed you too.” You can smell the scent of Dove for Men on him, meaning he must have showered before coming back. Your hands make quick work of his wife beater so you can feel the bare skin of his chest. It’s warm you note, running your hands over it, tracing his tattoos. A strange thought dust itself over your mind: You want to taste them, run your tongue all over them, mar a taboo with your mouth as to say: ’This is mine, he is mine’.

“You okay baby? You look exhausted.” The exhaustion in his face gives you something to focus on other than the sinful thoughts invading your mind. You note the bags under his eyes, the dullness of his irises, the gentleness of his voice. He’s usually bouncing around with energy, making you laugh so hard you’re in tears. Sitting quietly isn’t the Zico you’ve been dating. 

Maybe it’s being on his lap like this, the fact that he isn’t pushing you away or stopping you from touching him like he usually does that’s got you so hot. 

“I’m not okay…” He admits, cupping your face so you have no other choice but to lock eyes. You’ve almost forgotten how pretty his eyes were, how soft and gentle he looked at you. Unlike now, now where his is gaze is scary, penetrating your soul as if he needs to verify you haven’t changed since he’s been gone, started loving someone else, “I need something from you.” He whispers against your cheek. You nod, anxious to know, “Something only you can give me.”  
“What the matter Ji Ji?” You use that nickname reversed especially for him, the one that weakens him to the core, steals every ounce of hardness poising through his veins. It’s adorable to see the way his eyes light up like a Christmas tree when you say it too. 

“I can’t wait any longer, I need your body. Can I, have you?” He whispers, lowering his head. There’s a mixture of shame and embarrassment floating on his tongue. He thought he was stronger than this, able to wait until you came to him, begging for him to take you. It was an unspoken rule between you two, no one would move first, a stalemate until you got tired of playing such a stupid game.

Your teeth latch onto your bottom lip, unsure of how to reply. You knew this conversation was coming. You were naïve in thinking Zico could hold out forever, you saw the way he looked at you ,the hungry gazes he passed your way, the way he’d snatch his hands away from your hips, push you off his lap during a makeup session, run his hands through his hair with a large breath and then storm away, these should have been tell-tell signs.

“What do you want to do Jiho?” Your voice was meek. He breathed out a heavy sigh and pushed you on your back, hiding kisses in places only you’d remember: Your lips, your neck, your eye lids, your nose, your cheek, your forehead.

“I’ll do whatever you let me.” He swears that the minute you say no more, even if he’s mid thrust, he’ll stop. He’s always been the perfect gentlemen, waiting for every indication that you wanted him. That’s why he’s so ashamed of himself right now, but to be honest you’re not upset with him at all. Hoping that you could dodge the question of intimacy for as long as possible, it was an unrealistic dream. He was a man as much as you were a woman, he had needs, wants desires. And it’s not as though you haven’t let your hands wonder into the abyss wishing that they were Woo Jiho’s.

“Okay.” You exhale, watching him work. He slides off your shirt and then unhooks your bra. You want to cover up from his prying gaze but he holds your hands above your head, forcing exposure. It’s embarrassing, but embarrassment doesn’t compare to the feeling of such plump lips wrapped around your pert nipple. You thrash around in his grip, unused to such a feeling.

He chuckles against your breast, using his knee to pry your legs apart. You take the opportunity to grind against it, using him to alleviate some of the tension that’s building up between your legs. “That good baby?” cocky as always suited him best. His lips press against yours, tongue knocking on your bottom lip requesting permission to enter. You let him in, tasting his tongue, running your own against his as you grind the sensitive head of your cunt on his bare knees. 

When he pulls away from your body, you whine. It makes a flower of pride bloom in his chest, knowing that he’s the reason you’ve become so needy for his touch. The blonde strips off his boxers and wraps his hands around his cock, tugging it gently. The sight has you licking your lips. You should be appalled yet you want to run your tongue down the length of his swollen dripping cock. 

Watching as he fists himself, you let your wonder to your clit, running circles on swollen head. “Like what you see? Come here.” It’s not a question but it doesn’t have to be one, you move with way too haste, too much excitement. It’s as if a dam has broken, you’re no longer the shy girl who was afraid of sex, now you want Zico to use you, complete the emptiness between your legs. 

He uses his right hand to stroke himself while the other rest against the back your throat, pushing your head near his cock. “ Use your lips, don’t bite me or I’ll fuck that pretty mouth of yours until you’re choking.” Hearing Zico warn you with such a delicious threat has you wanting to try him, though. Perhaps another time though, right now you just want to get to the nitty gritty of things.  
“Fuccccck.” He moans when you experimentally run your tongue down his length. Zico’s fingers find your folds, running a finger between them as you lick at him. It’s a reward for being such a good girl, for making him almost explode on your tongue. It’s been so long since he’s had sex with anyone that he doesn’t know how long he can last, especially when he feels your mouth wrap around him.

“Oh, fuck baby. Fuck, just like that.” Zico moans, hands bunching up your hair tightly. Through glazed eyes you stare up at him, his cock in your mouth, seeking approval for the most sinful of reasons “Work that dick for me pretty baby, don’t stop.” He moans each time you eagerly bob your head and use your hands for the area your mouth can’t reach. You’ve got his knees weak. His fingers slip inside of you, two of them, fucking into you so he can stretch you out.

The vibration of your moaning has him bucking his hips into your throat, instinctively, accidently, “You gotta stop Jagi, I wanna come from your pussy not your mouth.“ You release him with a pop, "Lay ba−What the fuck are you doing? Oh fuck.” He moans as you crawl back onto his lap and rubs the tip of his length across your folds, “I don’t even have a condom on yet, just wait let me−”  
“Shut up, I’m tired of waiting on you.” When you lower yourself down on him, the sound that leaves your lips scares Zico half to death, “Oh fuck, Oh god Woo Jiho!”

“Did I hurt you? I told you to wait a minute maybe we should call it a night, we can try again tomorrow.” You silence him with a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip while you slowly move your hips. 

“You’ve been holding out on me Ji Ji.” You breathe in his ear. He moans, hands flying to your hips, letting you keep the slow rhythm.

“I haven’t been holding out on you, I would have given it to you if you asked for it baby.” He rests his head against the headboard, lips parted in satisfaction, letting groans escape from his being with your every movement, “I would have fucked you anytime you would have asked but this…this is good too.“ He takes a nipple in his mouth while you fuck yourself on him. The new sensation has you moving faster, harder, desperate to destroy that seal preventing your orgasm. 

"This isn’t how I imagined our first time to be. You, acting like such a cock hungry slut, fucking yourself on me like this.” Your legs quiver at his words and suddenly it gets harder to move. Your body is shaking with the need to come, with a silent plea you beg your boyfriend to take over, to fuck you into the sheets. 

He understands your body language flawlessly, flipping you on your back without removing himself from you. His thrusts are cruel with the intent to destroy. Begging him not stop, your wrap on leg tightly around his waist and claw at him in pleasure, “Jiho oh my god, Jiho yes baby please.”

Licking his palm, he slides his hand down to your clit, rubbing it in circles, forcing you to shut your eyes in pleasure. You look so beautiful like this he thinks as he uses his free hand to lift your leg that’s not wrapped around his waist, fucking into you with celerity, “Beg baby and I’ll let you fall apart for me.” He drawls against your lips. The chanting of his name isn’t enough for him, he needs to hear the word please, needs to know that you’ll never hold this side of you back from again, ever.   
“Z-Zico, fuck, Jiho, whatever you name is. Please, please I need to come, nngh fuck please.” The way you mess up his name makes him smirk with pride. Pride knowing he’s fucked you stupid, fucked you into messing up his name, into a trance. He gives what you want using slow powerful strokes that make you eject around him like a laserdisc. 

“Mm that’s right little girl, come for me just like that.” he hums, slowing his strokes so he draws out your orgasm. He watches the way your lips part to call his name, how your back arches, how your nails dig into your skin and it brings him to his end.

“Damn.” Is the only thing that leaves his lips as he rolls beside you. The two of you make eye contact before bursting out in laughs. 

“Did your ex fuck you like that?” he smirks. 

“Did your ex fuck you like that?” you retort. 

“You got me there, think that was the best sex I ever had. Never had a girl ride me like that, next time do it reverse cowgirl so I can watch your ass bounce.” The look on his face has you turning away in partial disgust and embarrassment. This is the Zico you’re dating, the asshole, the goof, the dictator, but it feels like you’ve learned something new about him through your intimacy.   
“Go to bed.”   
What that is, You can’t quite put your finger on it yet.


	4. Insecurities taste sugar sweet. Almost as much as fear taste like chocolate. (Christian Yu x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 50 & 38 and 29 with Christian Yu
> 
> 29.) “Don’t cover your mouth…I like hearing you.”
> 
> 38.) “Untie me already- I want to touch you!”
> 
> 50.) “I’ve got a collection of toys- let’s try em!”
> 
>  
> 
> (A/n: send me more request)
> 
> Warnings: cock rings, orgasm ruining, slapping, Dom/sub, choking, slapping, spanking, oversensitivity, orgasm denial, name calling  
> ~~

To say you’ve taken Chris Brown’s advice to ‘try a new thing’ would be an understatement. No, you’ve thoroughly executed it and you’re pleasantly surprised with the outcome. 

Barom ‘Christian’ Yu tied to your bed post, whimpering for you to take the damned cock ring off and let him come. The desperation radiating off him fills the room and echoes off the walls. It’s pleasing, making you want to keep him like this for a little while longer. If Christian did know you the way he did, he’d probably call you a sadist, although he wouldn’t be entirely wrong. 

Playing with him, you run your tongue down the length of his cock, squeezing his balls, stroking him. You’ve been at it for an hour now, building him up with your mouth, your hand, your cunt and then laughing when he cries out that he’s about to come only to be restricted by the ring that he’s forgotten is latched around the head of his shaft. 

It’s a cruel game you play, especially knowing the minute he gets his hands free, you’re ruined. Knowing the reckoning is coming excites you though. You want him angry, desperate to destroy you, desperate to want you to same way you’ve wanted him but can’t have him. 

Things are always this way between you two though, this game of Tom and Jerry, Road Runner and Wyle Coyote, Scooby-Do and whoever’s behind the mask. You run, avoiding the pleading look in his eyes and he chases you by begging for an orgasm that may or may not come depending on your mood. BDSM is your thing though, Christian just goes along with it until somehow, he manages to have you on your back giving you deep strokes as revenge for playing with him so much.

"You’re that mad huh?” his smirk eats at you, makes you want to burn a frown into his features, something that isn’t too impossible with the way you’re acting. You squeeze his balls making him grumble out a small plea for release. 

You couldn’t count on 20 fingers and toes how many times the utterance of ‘fuck, please’ has left his plump lips.

“Why are you even mad−ahh shit−I already asked you to be my girlfriend, you’re the one who said no.” His gaze cuts through you. You avoid eye contact because it’s true. He has asked. Several times. 

However, the event to which he’s referring to is the way you stared him down at the studio today, burning holes into the bimbo on his arm. He knows how you get with other women, being traumatized from being cheated on some many times, and he knows you’re working on your jealousy streak. But today was a test of your patience and it didn’t help that Christian made it a point to be overly affectionate with you in front of her, hoping she’d get the hint that he was uninterested: pulling you into his lap, pressing kisses into various places on your skin, calling you by pet names−

“Doesn’t matter what I said.” grunting, you lower yourself unto him. Palms lying flat on his chest trying to base yourself as you ride him. The sounds he make are delicious, feeding your being ecstasy as if it’s your favorite dish.

“Fuckkk baby you’re drowning with your pussy today, you gotta let me come. Let me fill that pretty pussy up, get you pregnant.” He licks his lips, staring at you with such an intense gaze that you might actually fall for his trap, “Baby, take this fucking cock ring off so I can come inside you and untie these ropes so I can hold you down and fuck you until your numb. Come on baby.” 

Tossing his head back into the pillow, he thrust up into you as best as possible. It’s a futile effort though, with his hands stranded at the bed post he has no balance, no grip on your hips, no way to gain pleasure for such a seemingly easy task for such a muscular man. You frustrate him as you always have. He wants to tear you apart and that would just be the beginning. 

−but his flirting felt like a wicked joke. It’s as though he was propositioning you to gain clout with the girl. You felt like the scum of the earth in his lap, lowly trash knowing that if you were with him he’s probably just commit adultery like the rest. 

But perhaps these insecurities were all in your head and Christian really does love you like he says. It’s been two years since you’ve kept your relationship like this, a secret from his team and his best friend, despite their constant rants of how the two of you should get together and stop wasting time.

Christian is nice and all, he takes you out to dinners, buys you flowers & chocolates, and even makes time just to cuddle with you but dating him has too many variables you’re too afraid to face. There’s too much fear involved, too much risk of taking the wrong step and falling off the cliff. You tried this once back then, in high school and it failed miserably. Leading to the two of you cutting off contact and vowing to never date again. Too bad Christian Yu doesn’t follow the same creed that Barom Yu swore by.

“Except it does matter, I can’t wait for you forever, Y’know. If you don't want me in the same way I want you then maybe it's time to cut this off. I love you a lot but this arrangement isn't working for me anymore, I want something out of this. I want you, not just your body. I can get a body from anywhere baby girl, but I can’t get another you." His voice although distorted by moans, is clear as day. It’s an ultimatum for you make a choice: you can either take the leap and date him, risking failure again or give him up to someone else. Either way, you can’t keep playing this game.

“Just shut up and let me fuck you Christian. You’re so annoying.” The words only leave your mouth because you’re embarrassed though. He knows that. 

You watch as he struggles against you, the need to touch you eating at his flesh. You ride him for a bit longer, pushing yourself into orgasmic shock, teasing him with the shout of his name and then a collapse on his chest. 

Licking at his lips, you manage to pull his angry bottom lip between your teeth to suck on and nibble at. An hour, you decide is enough, so you take the cock ring off him, pulling at his cock, jerking it until he's coming close to coming all over your hand.

pulling away though, you watch as his seed dribbles all over his stomach, the way his thick cock spasms around, and the disappointment reaching his face when he realizes that he’s receiving no pleasure at all. 

"What the fuck was that? What the fuck did you do?" you can hear the anger in his voice. The look on his face is pure malice, he wants you under him, dreaming for the orgasm he’ll deny you the same.

"I ruined your orgasm. It's only fair that you receive a complete punishment, just because you're my favorite doesn't mean I should spoil you. What kind of mistress would I be knowing I let my baby boy off the hook, hmm?" You rubs your tongue across his abs, cleaning up his mess. He feels himself hardening at the sight. You tempt him way too much but you will pay for your crime as does all evil.

 

“Untie me, now. I need to feel you withering under me, you're going to make up for wasting an hour of my time." You shake your head no but the look on his eyes has you scrambling to untie him. 

His hand is on your throat, pushing you onto all fours as he forces himself between your legs. You whimper, thrown off guard by the way he’s decided to dominate you, “Shut the fuck up and arch your back harder.” You obey as pleasure floods your sense. He fucks you with a hand gripping at the back of your throat and thrust that are so hard the bed shakes. You can’t see as another orgasm runs through you like a marathon. 

He isn’t done yet, planning to wreck your body thoroughly. He can feel the way your cunt trembles and throbs with every thrust, the way you’re tipping into that painful pleasure that is oversensitivity. You whine, tears escaping your eyes as you plead for mercy. You’ve never could handle oversensitivity well and he watches you for a safe word, a key that you’re truly not okay that you sincerely need him to stop. 

When he hears nothing of the sort, he slaps you so hard that you see stars in the back of your eyelids and your face tingles with a pain so tasty you crave it. “More. Oh god Christian, again. Again please?” he watches the way your fingers claw up the sheets, the way you lick your lips as though he’s feeding you a five-course meal. 

“Didn’t I tell you to shut the fuck up huh?” He yanks your head back before slapping your ass. It stings and the pain forces you into another orgasm, taking energy from you that for sure you lost the first time you came. 

 

Collapsing on your stomach, does nothing to deter Christian. He fucks you until your sobbing, begging him to spare you from another orgasm, while he listens out for a safe word that never comes. 

“Shh baby. I’m almost there, just one more and I’ll reward that pretty little pussy.” He coos softer than his cold calculated tone from before, “Such a bad little girl. Always wanting to be fucked like a piece of trash.” His thrust are slower, deeper, filled with the compassion you thought he had lost. 

“You like getting fuck like this? Like when I treat you like shit, use your body. Fuck that little cunt into submission hmm? You always take this dick like a good girl you know that?” when you don’t answer him, he’s back to old habits, yanking your head back so you can lock eyes with him as he comes inside of you, breaking you into another orgasm, into submission, until his name is dripping down your lips like the antidote for poisoning, before collapsing on top of you, exhausted.

“Get your fat ass off me.” You whine. You’re back to old habits too. Taking comfort into the way his body curves into yours. Taking comfort in the way he rolls next to you and pulls you into his chest, pressing small kisses on your forehead while whispering how well you did. You love this, you love him so much it hurts. Knowing he’s given you that ultimatum has you more afraid of losing him then being cheated on. 

“Hey Romeo, I think I want to be your girlfriend now.”

Ah when you call him by that name you gave him in high school, it does something to him though, something sweet. 

“Okay baby girl. You’re mine.”


	5. Cascade (sik-k)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cascade   
> NSF/ Warnings: teasing.
> 
> (a/n: it takes less than ten minutes to learn how to skate, LOL an hour if you have no knees or hand eye coordination. Rolling skating is Black culture, along with skate crews.)  
>  ~~

"MinSik." You call, pulling his hand from the raised platforms, "Come on please?"

He stares at you, eyes squinted and you can tell by the look on his face he's not too keen on moving, "You're the only adult I know who goes skating every weekend."   
Sticking your tongue out, you tug on his hand, desperate to get him on the floor with you. He can’t take much more of your puppy eyes and this is something you’ve been telling him you wanted to do for months, so he takes the first step down on the wooden floor just to make you happy. 

His balance is almost instantly compromised once both his feet are on the polished floor but your hand keeps him steady, "I don't want to do this." He pouts, gripping your hand tighter. Ignoring him, you start to skate keeping slow until you can lead him to the middle of the rink where less than experienced skaters skate. 

It takes an about hour but soon Min-sik is blading around the rink, catching up to you, that heart snatching smile across his face. You think you may have fell for him all over again as he looks so cute gliding across the floor, jigging’ to the beat of the song blasting through the speakers of Casade. 

Eventually he catches up, grabbing onto your hand so he can skate during the couple to leave the floor. Per usual you can’t take MinSik anywhere because he whispers the things he wants to do to you when you're alone in your ear, making you blush. The rest of the night is fine though, you even manage to finesse the DJ into playing one of his songs, to his embarrassment. 

"I told you this would be fun." You say, turning in your skate shoes. Per usual the long hours of skating have your feet tired and aching. When you walk feel as though you're still in the skates. It's nothing you're not used to but Kwon MinSik is in another realm of panic. 

"Once I got the hang of it is was fun." He admits. You grab his hand, letting him use your smaller body as a means of support. The two of walk to the car wanting to head home and relax after the Adrenaline coursing through your veins.

~~

"You sleep?" MinSik nudges you softly noticing how much you've dosed off in the time it's taken to get from Casade back to the hotel. Stretching out, you look at him for a minute, big doe eyes, before shaking your head. 

"Mhmm, Come on so we can relax before my show tomorrow." He offers you a hand which you gladly accept, leading you out of the car and back into your hotel room. 

"I've never been in a hotel room with a jacuzzi in it." You mention as you slide out of your joggers and graphic tee. MinSik mumbles something you don't understand which you ignore in favor of getting dressed. 

"Did you hear me?" he asks you. You shake your head no, making him aware that it's hard to understand someone when they're mumbling under them breathe. He nears you, caging you in against the wall, pecking your lips: once, twice, three times, "I said I had a lot of fun tonight." 

"Me too." You kiss at his neck, homing in on the spot that makes him shiver when you ghost your tongue along it. His hands are on you , cupping your breast lowering his head to envelope one of your nipples in his mouth.

"Don't you have a show tomorrow?" you question as he walks you towards the bed. He takes liberty in ignoring you in favor of undressing you.

"Yeah but you come quick so I'll be fine." His fingers find the band of your panties sliding them down your legs before running a finger between you slit. The moans you produce are soft, breathy, music to his auditory cortex. 

"I don't always...mm... come quick." You bite back clawing at his skin when he starts to work you open with his two fingers. They're ruthless, fucking into you so quickly, so mercilessly, you can hear the sounds coming from your cunt. Min-Sik lowers his head between your legs so his tongue can run over your clit. 

"Oh, fuckkk MinMin fuckk." Your whimpers please him and in turn he rewards you by locking his lips over your clit, sucking the sensitive skin until you're about zone out into another world. 

"Look at you, you always come quick." He pulls away before you can climax, laying back with an arm rested against the back of his head. You know he's right but you don't want to give him the satisfaction. 

"There have been times where you couldn't last too." You switch positions with him, resting between his legs so you can mouth at his cock before he fucks you. 

"Ah ah, come here." He taps his lips and you make sure to follow his instructions, sitting on his face while leaning over to stroke him. He moans into your cunt when your mouth wraps around him, bobbing quickly to prove your statement true. 

He won’t let you get that satisfaction because Kwon MinSik is a fighter. His tongue snakes in and out of you with every movement of your head. It's as if he's copying you: running long strips across you when your pull him out of your mouth to run your tongue across his length, sucking on the head of your clit when you focus on the tip of his dick, licking at you when you start to bob your head against him.

"I know what you're doi-Ah shit." You're cut short by fingers that have replaced his tongue. 

"I'm not doing anything, why don't you leave my dick alone and come sit on my face the right way?" you know he's acting sly because he's about to come and doesn't want too. You'll tease him later, for right now you won't pass up the opportunity.

"You don't have your grill in do you?" you ask. He sucks his teeth pulling up by your hair, forcing you to sit up, and hooks his arms around your thighs. 

"Don't ask me dumb questions while I'm eating you out." The only response given is the hitch in your breath when you feel his tongue run across the head of your clit. You grind on him, moving to the rhythm his mouth blesses you with. 

It's like a tango, MinSik’s mouth does wonders to lead you in. His movements are flawless, drawing shapes, pressing small kisses to your thighs, and sucking on places that if your mother knew about, you'd be disowned. 

"Coming?" His question is muffled against your clit, nodding, you squeeze at his thighs, nails digging into the skin as you cry out from the intensity of orgasm, "See baby, you couldn't hold on if I tied the rope to you." 

"Fuck you." You whine, moving to sit on him. You grind against the head his cock, running it between the folds of your cunt.

“I know.” Hands grip your waist as he thrust up, filling you completely. Your mouth hangs agape, you’re awestruck with pleasure. MinSik pulls you down so he can lock lips with you as he thrust up into you slowly, “Good huh? I’ll keep it slow for you baby.” He whispers against your ear, kissing the love tenderly. 

These are the things you love and hate about him. The way he kisses you, the way he makes you melt, the way he knows that’s you like and how to keep you on edge, “Okay, ohh fuck, okay.” You moan out. He keeps it slow, holding your hips as leverage for his thrust. Your stomachs touch, flesh resting against each other as the intimate movement makes you bury your head in his neck. 

“MinSik...” the name slips through your teeth although barely audible. He loves the sound, he loves it even more when you sit up, back erect and breast sitting taunt against your chest, makes him lick his lips in satisfaction, you’re so sexy he doesn’t know what to do.

Your hips move, surprising him, move hard and fast enough to make MinSik also sit up with you. His one hand fondles your breast, the other supports you from the smalls of your back.

“Ah fuck that’s it.” he hums, “Keep going baby, I’m about to come.” Slithering his hand further down, he lifts your ass up a little. His thrust turn in in intensity, he’s fucking you with the intent of ending the both of you. You sink your teeth into his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark bright enough for the entirety of H1GHR Music to see, he doesn’t mind though, let them see. To him these makes are just proof of how well he handles you. 

“Okay baby, Okay.” He pulls your head back so he can leave a string of kisses on your neck as he comes inside of you. The feeling of his lips on your throat and the heat of his seed leaves you shaking, falling against his chest as though it’s a pillow.

“Good?” he breathes a cool breath, running a hand through his damped hair while using the other to hold you close to his chest. Nodding, you tug at the cover Minsik’s managed to kick half way across the queen-sized bed, he chuckles at your struggle before grabbing it for you so you can cover up. 

The room is silent for a while, in fact you think you have managed to doze off for a moment or two because there’s a low buzz coming from the television that you hadn’t noticed before. There’s also that the fact that you managed to leave sleep lines on your boyfriend’s chest. When you look up you notice how Minsik’s teeth are between his lip and his eyes focus on the television. 

MinSik is a very shy and humble man but when he’s around you, he lights up like a holiday. However, he has this habit of chewing on his lip when he wants to say something that’s been floating around his head for a moment, “What’s wrong?” he asks, noticing how your eyes burn into him.

“Nothing what’s bothering you?” you ask him, preparing to move off him. He stops you, holding against his lap and pushing your head back against his chest, “MinMin please…” you try when he doesn’t respond to your question. 

“I don’t want to go back to Korea, I miss you too much.” He blurts out before turning away from you, “I can work on my English, get a job maybe even see if I can stay in California with Jaebeom, I just don’t want to leave again.” You had almost forgotten the reason people adjust him as ‘the emotional rapper’. He’s always been sensitive first and a tease second. 

“Min…What will you do if we break up?” 

“I’ll go back to Korean then but I want to be with you…I don’t wanna go again.” you don’t know what to say or how to respond but you can see the look of desperate, pleasing in his eyes.

“Okay we can work on things in the morning…Let’s just rest for now okay.” 

“Okay.”


	6. Movement room 1-a (Christian Yu)

"Dance." It's never that simple. You tell your instructor for the millionth time before storming out of the studio. He doesn’t understand what you want, he never will.

"Smile." It's never that easy. Every interview about the competing girl group, about you versus their leader makes you want to clench your teeth in fury. You say it’s a lie, the two of you are just good friends competing, but you’re not. You hate her  
You must win this dance competition, by any means. 

It’s a pride thing. 

"Help." Choked from a pride stricken throat and forwarded to an arrogant asshole with nothing better to do than taunt you. A feud, stupid, maybe a few years old, maybe a little less. Who knows you've lost track of the epinephrine coated anger that floats through your veins when you see him. 

"Are you going to pay me?" The snark in his voice makes you want to yell 'fuck it' and go back to your hotel room and drink to the fact that you thought it'd be okay to ask Christian Yu for help with a dance routine. 

"Do you listen or are you just too stupid to understand the situation I'm in." the rudeness, a force of habit, slips through your lips before you can process that you've spoken the statement aloud. He gets up, not in the mood to be bashed by someone who’s begging for his help.

"Sorry wait please don't go, I really need your help. I wouldn't be here if I didn't, you know that Romeo." You call him by that nickname so familiar years back, the nickname that once again errors its way out of your mouth. There's an awkward silence before Christian who had stood up to leave after your rude comment, sits back down.

"You really need help, hmm?" he sighs, sipping some of the coffee in front of him, Dabin's got him drinking Americano, especially when he's feeling stressed, "I guess I can help you, I'll text you when I get some time off. Same number, right?" He asks, you nod joy touching each nerve receptor in your body.   
~~  
A couple of days later you get a call from Christian, telling you he reserved a dance studio in a rec center just for you. It's smaller than average, the room, but just large enough for two people to work on a full chorography together.   
"Let me hear the song, show me what you've got so far." He bites his tongue, keeping his comment about how much your body has changed in the time since he's had you. He wonders if you've had anyone else after him, if you think of him while you're with other guys. If anyone else has made you feel the way he used to.  
"Okay." The sound of your voice snaps him out of whatever fantasy he’s indulged himself in and he focuses on the music playing, but the view of you in shorts and a sports bra only has his head feeling hazy. He tries desperately, so desperately to focus on your dancing, on the music, but it's so hot in the pit of his stomach. 

"Fuck, I miss you." Blind sighted has never been a word in your dictionary until Christian Yu has you backed against the mirror, lips ghosting over your own. You're more shocked than angry, more stunned then stuck. The way he looks at you has you wondering what you're about to get into.

"What the fuck Christian? This is why I don't ask you for things. Move." You try and push past him but the force you exhibit isn't true. He looks at you so lovingly, he always has. So needy, he always has. You remember the look in his eyes when he gets excited about something, when he's sad, angry, hype. 

"You called me Romeo the other day.” He bites his lip, “i tried to patch things up with you I did but you never let me have the time of day. How long are you going to hold on to something I can't control, I said sorry." He's so aggravated, so frustrated that he steps back from you to run a hand through his jet-black hair. You could leave if you wanted to, push past him and go, never look back. 

"It was an accident... just like how you left without telling me." 

"It was my family. For fucks sake I didn't know things would end up like that, I know I said I'd be gone for a month and then months turn into years... What was I supposed to do, tell them no?" He watches the way your eyes tear up. The conversation had been coming for such a long time, he should have foresaw this eventually. 

"You could have told me the truth, that you didn't know when you'd be back. You just cut me off so randomly and I waited for you for so long... I could have moved on been with someone else who was here..." when you voice cracks, Christian rushes you, wrapping his arms around your waist, holding you tightly. It's a feeling he's missed so so much, you’ve both missed.

"I didn't want you to find someone else, I was selfish but I'm in love with you. How was I supposed to handle it if I came back and you had stopped loving me for another man?” He looks down at you, lifting his one arm from your waist to wipe stray tears away. 

"But I didn't think it would turn out like this. I'm sorry. I should have been honest but if you tell me you don't want me anymore than I'll help you with this and go." He kisses you softly, once, "Just say you don't love me anymore and I'll let you go." He whispers the last part, lips still lightly pressured against yours.  
"I... Christian." You bite your lip in attempts to look away from that plea in his eyes. You know how you feel about him and he knows too but him leaving again, is it something you can work past? Can you...will you be able to trust him when he leaves?

You follow him on Instagram, still, and seeing how he moves, he's never in one place for long.

"I'll take you whenever I travel. Korean, Guam, Mongolia, Mexico, the USA, Australia. Just tell me still love me." He feels your hesitation and it plays a cord in his heart. The regret he feels for what happened is so deeply rooted into his brain that he could never forgive himself, but that's why he seeks it from you.

"I love you."

“Even if you don't love me still, forgive me?"

"Christian I said I love you, that's your problem you never lis—." How he managed to have you in his arms held against the glass of the mirror, lips snagged on your own, so quickly amazes you.

"I missed you." He kisses at your throat, letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin, nipping vibrant colors that contrast beautifully on your darker colored skin.

"You're so beautiful." Trailing lips down your throat, he stops when he reaches your breast taking a moment to take off your shirt, your bra is next, “Fuck…” he swears, dropping down to the floor, you in his lap.

“Your body looks so fucking food.” He dips his head low so he can suck on a nipple while busying his hands in your underwear to play with your clit. He revels in the sounds you make, taking the time to squeeze your ass with his free hand.

“You miss me that much huh?” he chuckles, leaning back against the mirror when he feels you grinding down on his erection. A particularly breathy gasp leaves his mouth when you bite into the junction between his collarbone and shoulder. The feeling makes him rut his hips against your clothed pelvis. 

“No.” you lie but the way he fondles your breast has you gasping for air. It’s not long before he flips you on your back kissing his way down your body and resting your legs on his shoulder.

“I love the way you’ve always gotten so wet for me. You’re pretty, so fucking mine.” When his tongue dips into your folds you nearly scream out his name loud enough to echo to the studio. 

“Christian…please.” You whine pulling at the silky stands of hair. They slip right through your fingers. He nods and slips a finger into your cunt, working you open so you’d be ready enough. 

“I really love the way you taste. I’ve missed it so much.” He groans, flattening his tongue against your clit before taking it between his lips, “Sweet girl, you have to quiet down. Someone’s gonna hear those pretty sounds coming your mouth.” You want to tell you know but you can’t help it. Help the way he feels like every single last damn thing you’ve missed about him. 

How sweet he is with the way he slides his fingers in and out of your cunt. How gentle he is when he licks at your folds, how nice it is to hear him tell you ‘how much of a good girl you are for not coming yet’ or ‘how pretty you look when your stare down at him while he sucks at your folds.’

“Come on.” He smacks your cunt soft., “hands and knees. I need to fuck that sexy body of yours, show you how much I’ve missed you.” Scrambling to your hands and knees, you can’t seem to take your eyes off the mirror. You can see Christian’s chiseled abs and the way his cock kisses his belly button. 

“You look so beautiful.” He whispers against your ear, leaning over to push himself into you. The sudden penetration makes you whimper to which Christian forces a hand over your mouth. 

“Shhh. His movements are slow. He takes him time, mindlessly dragging his cock in and out of your walls while you bite into his palm “Shit you’ve always been such a feisty ass girl. What’s the matter hmm?” teasing has always been something he’s good at but he forgot how dirty you fight back. 

Clinching around him, he throws his head back before forcing your hips back into his. “I told you about that.” You love when he’s aggravated with you. How he forces your hips back to meet his now harsh thrust. He’s tearing you apart, splitting you in half and forcing your back together without even meaning to. Your cries echo against the room as the muscular male forces you watch him fuck you in the mirror. 

“See that? See how much I love you hmm?” he licks at your ear, leaving gentle kisses behind it while using his other hand to hold your chin still. He makes you watch, tapping your cheek whenever you close your eyes to combat the intensity of pleasure. 

“…bouta come...fuck.” you’re before him, withering and shaking so much that it’s hard for you to remain on your knees. Christian wraps an arm around you holding you still so he can get a few more powerful thrust in. 

“Fuck baby Fuck…I’ve missed this pussy so much.” 

~~

“So…What does this make us?” Christian meets with you a few days later at the same café you first asked him for help at. The two of you haven’t spoken since you left Movement room 1-A. Of course, you want to speak to him but after such a reconciliation what do you say. 

“Um…I. Are we dating?” you rub the back of your head making Christian smile and pull you in, sheepishly shoving the roses in your hand. It’s the offical apology you’ve looked for and it makes you smile up at him.

“That’s fine with me. I still love…remember everything about you” 

The kiss you share revives a thousand dead candles.


	7. Work- Wonho (MX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I’ve been busy with college, I’m alive I promise

Warning: name calling 

 

“No, leave me alone.” The words are misconstrued due to the pencil between your teeth but you’re sure he understood you perfectly. That didn’t really stop him from whining like a kicked puppy though. Instead he just gets louder and louder until your searching unsuccessfully for headphone to drone him out. 

“Please?” He tries once again. This time you turn around to face him, eyebrow twitching, hands shaking in anger, annoyance. He smirks when he sees your irritated face and the way you scoot your chair out of place to get up and confront him.

“How many times do I have to tell you? No.” Wonho just hums lightly at your anger. Watching the way you wag your finger in his face for a moment before pulling you into his lap. You’re trapped now. You’ve tried your best not to give in, he knows you want him the same, you’re just busy. 

He whispers something soft in your ear but you can’t quite make it out. However the softness of his plush lips against your neck is something that you understand, unlike his words, very well. He’s won this battle but you’re going to play hard to get as long as possible. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re not being a bitch, hmm?” He says it louder this time, so he knows that you can hear him.

“E-excuse me?” His lips are on yours faster than your mind can process. You’re a little aggravated with him but you can’t help but to kiss him back. His hands roam your body, paying attention especially to the curvature of your hips. 

He doesn’t say anything but instead runs his nose down your neck. It makes you shiver and what ever grip you’ve managed to get on him tightens. He groans when you dig into his skin and thrust upward into your core. You can’t help but think about the work you were too busy to do this for. You’re upset at yourself, but you wanted...needed this. 

Thought are now in the pit of your stomach and as you grab his hair, forcing your mouth against his. You can feel his smirk into the kiss as you force your tongue into his mouth. He’s got you where he wants you, hand fiddling now with your pajama bottoms, slipping into them.

“No panties ?” He whispers hungrily.

“We’re in the house, no one wear underwear in their apartment.” You try to justify yourself but he isn’t listening. His concentration lies on seeking out your desire and making play of it. Slipping a finger in, he’s humming at your wetness, at how easy you accept him. 

“Stop talking or I’m leaving you to deal on your own.” He pouts before pressing a chase kiss to your neck and adding a second finger. You can’t help it, your head is dizzy and your temperature is hot and suddenly you feel like you’re falling a thousand miles per hour at once.

Then the feeling is snatched away, leaving you panting and heavy hearted. Wanting , bleating for the feeling to come back. Wonho doesn’t respond to the whine on your lips instead he removes your shirt. His lips are on your nipple, sucking one and fondling the other. It’s awhile before he speaks again, before he acknowledges your needs for him go beyond his mouth being attached to your titty.

“Wanna to do me a favor baby girl?” His smiles at you, eyes twinkling with hope that you’ll agree. He doesn’t need to hope but you don’t need him to know that. You like walking him on a tightrope, playing with his feelings. 

“What’s do you need Hoseok?” You whisper against him neck, pressing kisses along the vein that protrudes out when he’s feeling tenses. He balls his fist , struggling not to fuck you raw, leaned over the edge of this bed.

“I need you to use that pretty mouth of yours elsewhere...” he tries to sound sexy but the worlds tumble out his mouth clumsily. He’s distracted by the way you suck on his neck. He gives another thrust into your center and your hands search for the button on his plaid slacks. 

Your hand slips into the fabric, feeling the thickness of his length, stroking it delicately. He moans in your ear, whispering something lowly but you can’t hear him over your own need to pleasure him. 

Then you’re on your knees in front of him, pulling his pants around his ankles, smearing precum into the tip of his cock. He looks down at you, mouth opened slightly but you don’t take the time to look up. Instead you press a kiss to the head of his dick, teasing him by running your tongue down the length.

When he whines you throat him, bobbing your head to an invisible rhythm. He can’t think straight, gripping your hair, thrusting into your mouth, fucking your throat the best he can from his sitting position. 

You pull his dick from your mouth with a pop and instead focus on sucking on his balls. Your hands wrap around the base of his cock and you jerk him softly while your mouth services elsewhere. 

“Fuck stop. Come here.” pushing your head away, he pulls you up. The bed is your sanctuary and you find yourself on top of cotton sheets with Wonho leaning over your frame.

“Hey Hoseok.” You never forget how gorgeous of a man he is. How much you love him. How much you want him and how much he wants you in return.

“Hey.” He responds pushing into you slowly. The noise you make is music to his ears as he thrust slowly into you, “You like that?” 

Nodding is the only thing you can manage. Your eyes are screwed shut, body bouncing with every thrust he presses into you. He still for a moment before gathering your legs and pressing them into his chest. He’s deeper this way, balls pressing into you and slapping against your heat, a sound that comes in tandem with the moaning that fills the room. His or yours you’ll never know. 

“Won—Hoseok. I’m about to—“ you cry out. His thumb finds your clit, stroking it quickly. You cry out before the world around you flushes white and you see the purest of colors, every star in the galaxy. Every nerve in your body is stimulated, pulled and prodded until you’re melting like heated putty. 

“Ah. Fuck.” A few more thrust and his sweaty head dips into the crest of your neck, biting into you as he releases into your being. Warm, hot, feverish as his teeth bite into your skin and his arms hold your hands above your head. 

“You okay now?” You ask when he lets you go. You’re sure there’s a bite mark in your neck, you can tell from how much the area is stinging, but you appreciate it.

“I’m feeling better.” He smiles.

“Can I resume my work now?” You say getting up. He pulls back you down to him.

“No. You work too much. Stay and cuddle.”

You sigh and agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
